Wish
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: As Iki Hiyori makes a wish to the Yato god, your master, you gaze into his eyes... and wonder what is that strange look. Reader POV. Slight OOC. Slight AU, if you wish.


**This is my first-ever Noragami fanfiction! I'm rather new to this fandom so... yeah.**

 **Anyway, I admit this could have been slightly better-written, but I've looked over it and it seems fine and I couldn't think of any changes to make so far. That might change in the future, but for now it seems fine.**

 **As you can tell, it's written in Reader POV, as the perspective of one of Yato's shinki. I thought it would be better to write from the perspective of someone who doesn't really know of what happened to Hiyori and Yato, and thus leaving it with the big question, "so what happened between them?".**

 **Lastly, I guess you can apply this to anytime Hiyori almost or did lose her memory. Like... what if Yato did sever their bonds? What if Hiyori never recovered from Nora's spell? I, personally, put this as a sort of AU thing where it doesn't fit into the current events of the story, but the choice is up to you.**

 **Please review what you think of my first Yatori fic! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

 **Wish**

"Is that her?" You gaze down at the petite brown-haired girl with the bright smile, her eyes closed in her mirth as she joyfully chatted with her friends. "Is that Iki Hiyori?"

Yukine puts a finger to his lips, eyes flashing a warning. "Shush."

"But is it?" You tilt your head, examining her closely. The girl was pretty. Her face is kind and her laugh was beautiful.

"…Yes." Yukine's voice was full of sadness and you quickly glance at him. "That's Hiyori."

You look with surprise and with new interest at her once more.

At that moment, the light shifts and the sun throws golden rays over the little group of high school girls. And that was when you see him.

Yato, your master, is perched on the streetlamp above the street, watching them. His electric blue eyes, normally so vibrant, are dark and dull though not losing their luster. His mouth, often curved in a sarcastic smirk or in a childlike pout, was frowning with his lips pressed tightly together. The wind tossed his hair, hiding his expression. But you catch a glimpse and what you saw made you flinch back with shock.

Pain. Regret.

You've never seen such a harrowing expression like that before. You helplessly look to Yukine for answers, but he has turned away, fists clenched and back tense. You, however, continue to watch, held by a sort of morbid curiosity. As the girls approached, you reflect.

You know it's been a few years since Yato and Hiyori, the half-Phantom human girl Kofuku spoke of only once, had parted. Since then, Yato has been recognized as a small-time God of Wishes and Fortune and a modest little shrine had been erected for him close by Bishamonten's. He received prayers for help from dozens of followers every day; all of which were paid for with a five yen coin.

You know it was Yato's dream for centuries; Kofuku and Daikoku and Kazuma and Yukine told you that. And you know Yato was ecstatic when the little wooden shrine was built; he found you there soon after it opened and took you in at Yukine's request.

You also know that Yato carried around a tiny shrine in his pocket; so small it was almost like a toy. It was a strange little thing, but you remember that Yato wouldn't let anybody but him and Yukine touch it. You were jealous and confused for a brief while, but let it go after Kofuku told you a girl named Iki Hiyori—Yato's first regular customer and Yukine's first cherished friend— built it for him.

Now you watch Yato watch Iki Hiyori, longing in his eyes, and you wonder what sort of past did they have and what happened between them as to make Yato watch her walk away with anguish pouring from him in waves.

Iki Hiyori passed right underneath him and he shifted to continue watching them. The girls were talking about exams and while their faces were unconcerned, you could tell they were secretly worried.

"You know, maybe we should pray to the gods for good luck," the girl with glasses said.

"How about we pray to Tenjin?" the other girl asks.

"Hmm… how about Yatogami?"

"Yatogami? Who's that?" Iki Hiyori asks, tilting her head slightly to the side.

You see Yato flinch at her words and your heart fills with sorrow.

"He's a god of wishes and fortune. People say that whenever they pray to him for help with almost anything, and I do mean _anything_ , their problems are solved within the week."

"I've heard of him!" the girl with glasses said. "My aunt knows a lady with a son who lost his cat. I remember because his cat's name was really strange; it was called 'Milord'." She grinned as her companions laughed. "Anyway, the kid prayed to Yatogami for his cat to come home and two days later, it did!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just luck?" Iki Hiyori asks a little doubtfully.

You roll your eyes. You know it most definitely wasn't luck, because you were the one who had to go look for the damn cat while Yato stayed in his shrine and basked in his "glory".

"Luck or not, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

"I guess so."

"We're actually not far from his shrine. Let's go now."

The girls turned down another street and Yato tails them by jumping over streetlamps, rooftops, and stoplights. Yukine follows right after and you hurry to catch up with them.

It wasn't far to the shrine and once the three girls pass through the torii, you jump down from where you were crouching in a nearby tree. Yato and Yukine were already standing by the shrine, watching the girls purify themselves with the water in the font before approaching.

A few of Yato's followers were roaming around, tying up wish plaques or approaching or leaving the shrine. But neither he nor Yukine paid attention to them, their focus entirely on the trio.

They each threw in a five yen coin into the offering box. The girl with the glasses lightly tapped the bell and Yato crouched in front of them, his eyes focused on Iki Hiyori. As one the girls bowed and clapped twice, then closed their eyes.

It was obvious that the other two girls were praying for their exams or some other problem. However, Iki Hiyori's expression was wistful and pleading in a way that was completely different from her companions.

 _Yatogami-sama._

You suddenly hear her words, though it did not come from her mouth. You wonder how it is so, but the question dies on your lips as you see the startled looks on Yato and Yukine's faces. Then you realize that you are, somehow, listening to her prayer.

 _My friends tell me you can grant any wish. I wi_ _ **s**_ _h you can grant me mine. I keep seeing a boy in my dreams. I think I know him, but I can never remember his face or his name. I remember other things however, like a hint of a nice scent, a five yen coin, and two swords. I beg you to help me find what I'm missing so that I can be at peace._

She bows once more and turns to leave.

You see Yato pause and his face is caught between pain and wonder and hope. He looks at you and Yukine, and his eyes had this _strange_ emotion in it that you just couldn't identify, and reaches through the offering box—his hand somehow passing through the slots like they weren't there— and picks up Iki Hiyori's five yen coin.

The girl was walking away and you step forward to stop her because this girl is clearly important to your master and you don't want him to suffer anymore, but Yukine's hand on your arm stops you. You see him shake his head and point at Yato, who was following her. You watch with wide eyes and know that you weren't needed after all; your master was going to take fate into his hands.

Ten steps away from the offering box, he speaks.

"Iki Hiyori." And you hear his voice catch on her name.

The girl stops and turns around, astonished. Her bright pink eyes widen as she sees Yato standing behind her, a hand on his hip and a ghost of a smile on his lips.

He flips the coin, producing a ringing sound, and catches it in midair with a flourish. "Your wish has been heard loud and clear." He smiles gently at her and you realize what that emotion had been in his eyes all along.

" _May our fates intertwine verily."_

You realize it was love.


End file.
